Switching of Souls
by blu3crush
Summary: A silly accident, and Fate decided to play a game on Grissom and Sara. Fate decided to switch their souls. See how this little accident would lead to their eventual relationship. A/U story though.
1. Prologue

**Switching of Souls**

A silly accident and their souls were switched.

Fate had something in store for Grissom and Sara.

An A/U story.

* * *

"I am going to show this Grissom!" Sara said, excitedly. Greg just passed her the results that can nail that son of a bitch who brutally raped women. She jumped out of her chair and ran out of the DNA lab. Her eyes were focused on the DNA results she clutched on her hand. She did not notice the supervisor who was turning round the corner, making his way to the DNA lab.

'BANG'

A deafening bang could be heard when 2 bodies collided. Everyone in their respective labs came out to see what the commotion was about.

"Sara! Grissom!" Greg shouted when he saw his best friend and the renowned entomologist sprawling on the floor.

They were not moving at all. Greg made his way to them and checked for pulses.

"Someone, please all the ambulance!" Greg wailed loudly.

* * *

I was watching a Korean drama about soul switching, and this idea just popped into my mind. It's an A/U story. I don't think soul switching would actually happen.

But, now we can have Grissom exploring Sara's body and feeling as her.

So, just sit back and relax.

Reviews do help in boasting my confidence.

This should be a short story, it will end around 6-8 chapters.

But bear in mind, humor and fluff are not exactly my strengths. I am just venturing out for practicing my writings. If this story is not good, I apologize for making you to read this. Sorry!

Edited: 07 August 2012.


	2. Don't Mess With Angry Cupid

******Switching of Souls**

**CHAPTER 1 : Don't Mess With Angry Cupid**

* * *

The cupid was mad at this particular human. His name was Gilbert Grissom. The cupid flew around the majestic skies. He fluttered his beautiful white wings angrily. He wanted to shoot Gilbert Grissom to death with his bows and arrows.

"How could he not realize he is in love with her?" the cupid huffed indignantly.

"What's wrong?" Michael, the angel of Justice and Power asked when he saw the usually calm Cupid in a flying rage.

"I am angry, can't you see? I flipped through my records and I had this guy whom I shot 4 years ago and he had not done anything. He is testing my patience and hindering my promotion. Archangel told me to fix their fate if not I will always be Cupid Level 1," Cupid grimaced. He remembered Archangel's bellow of threats.

"Ah, Archangel gave you the permission to fix this couple. So, did he explicitly say what you could not do?" Angel Michael smiled with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"No. He just asked me to fix it." Cupid stopped flying around and turned to face Angel Michael

"I had a plan. But it's a risky plan." Angel Michael whispered.

Cupid moved closer to Angel Michael to listen to his risky plans.

"Let's switch their soul. So, they can learn how to love each other. If they can't, I guess, they got to be with each other too, since it will be weird to love another man in a woman body." Angel Michael laughed shrilly.

Cupid gave Angel Michael's suggestion a serious thought. _Could he do that? Would Archangel agree?_

"Fine, I do need that promotion. I don't want to do the dirty jobs that senior cupids gave me."

* * *

"Will they be alright?" Greg asked the EMT who was offloading the 2 unconscious bodies into the ambulance. The EMT chuckled, "I had not seen people dying from colliding onto each other."

"We will be taking them to Desert Palms. And, they will be back to the lab soon."

At a dark corner, there were 2 angels basked under a soft glow of warm light, flapping their wings elegantly, overlooking the commotion they had engineered. Cupid had their souls switched when they collided.

"I wish them a good life ahead," Cupid smiled.

"When are we going to switch their soul back?" Cupid asked.

"It's either when they realize their feelings for each other or when Archangel finds out." Angel Michael whistled. He hoped the latter would not happen. If the Archangel found out about his devious plans, he will be in deep trouble and will be demoted.

* * *

Don't ever mess with the cupid and angels.

I enjoyed writing this fiction, it seemed to cheer me up. Thus, the fast updates...

Don't you want to see how Grissom deal with Sara's body?

If you want, reviews!

It's A/U story, everything that happens here is purely my imagination. So don't mind any glaring mistakes about angels.

xoxo,  
blu3crush.

Edited: 7 August 2012


	3. I Feel Different

I, actually, preferred to write in first person perspective. Thus, this will be written in SARA/GRISSOM's perspective. This happened late season 3, definitely after Grissom's rejection to Sara's dinner offer. I thought perhaps I should mention it if anyone is interested in the time line.

I am working on my grammars and my sentencing. When I completed and re-read it, I find it okay. If you find it awkward, I sincerely apologize. I definitely hope I can improve.

I am sorry I took so long to update this. I hope you had not forgotten about this.

And, this may be longer than the intended 6-8 chapters. Bear with me. =)

Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just sit back and relax. And if you can, don't forget to click on the _review _button.

Love, blu3crush.

* * *

******Switching of Souls**

**CHAPTER 2: I feel different. **

xoxo

**SARA POV.**

I hated the hospital, since I had memories. When I was young, I moved from home to hospital then back home again. The cycle repeated itself when my Father was drunk or in a bad mood. The ER doctors seemed to notice my thin frame and my Mother's unusual bruises and cuts. Some would whisk me away to ask me what happened.

I knew better than to tell them the truth. If I told them what really happened, I am afraid when I went home; I will be send to the morgue instead.

But now, here I am, lying on the hospital bed. I could not feel anything, as my hands were all bandaged and could not assess how serious my injuries were as the blanket was pulled up high to my chin. And no one had come in to check on me yet. Not that I needed someone to check, but it will be nice to know that there're someone who cares.

There was a soft knock, and I saw Catherine opening the door slightly, poking her head in. She flashed me a huge smile when she saw my eyes were opened.

"I am glad you are okay, Gil. We were worried about Sara and you. Sara's doctor said she's okay and could be discharge tomorrow. And for you, they told me that you did fracture some of arms bones. But all is fine, I guessed."

Wait, did she just call me Gil? What did she mean when she said Sara's fine. I am Sara! I am not fine at all. My arms are all bandaged! My bones are aching and I feel old, like I aged 20 years. I felt like I am in my late 40s.

Catherine just kept complaining about work and the huge amount of paper works I left her.

I didn't have the chance to interrupt at all. If my hands are not bandaged up, I would grab hold of her shoulders and shake her so hard that her rib cages rattle.

Damn.

Finally, I thought I had the chance to talk when she paused to pick up her phone.

"Sorry, I wish I could stay longer but Warrick called to inform me that there's a 419 off the strip. I got to go now. Get well soon, Gil. I hate dealing with Ecklie," Catherine said.

She left the room before I have any chances to ask any questions.

What's wrong? Can anyone explain to me? Why is Catherine calling me Gil?

Damn.

xoxo

**GRISSOM POV.**

I woke up to a blinding white ceiling. I don't remember the ceiling of my townhouse to be white. I had the painters to paint it sky blue, one of my favorite colors. Then, I felt someone squeezing my hand and shouted.

"Oh my god, you finally woke up!" Greg swooped down and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I pushed him away immediately.

"Sorry Sara, I am just excited you are awake," he gave me a goofy grin. "I will find the doctor now and let them know you're alright."

"Wait…" I called.

My voice; it sounded feminine. And damn, it sounded like Sara.

And did Greg call me Sara?

"What did you call me?" I asked, eyeing Greg. I am afraid that Catherine and he might be up to a few tricks.

"Sara," his brows furrowed together. "Did you lose your memories? Oh no. Oh no! I am going to find the doctor. And I need to call Catherine. Oh no! Sara, you're Sara. Oh my god," he hyperventilated.

"Calm down, Greg," I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I am Grissom."

Greg stopped pacing around finally and looked at me incredulously.

"Sara, it's not funny. Grissom's joke. That's so low. I know you like him but seriously!"

"I am Grissom." I said again.

"Just feel your boobs! Sara. I am going to call Nick and tell him this. He will laugh at your silliness!" Greg walked out of the room, leaving me alone confused.

_Just feel your boobs. _

Feel my boobs?

My hands moved up to my chest area and I felt two soft, round mounds instead.

Shit.

Since when did I develop breasts?


	4. Acceptance I

**Switching of Souls**

**CHAPTER**** 3: Acceptance ( Part I )**

* * *

**GRISSOM**

* * *

Do you know what was weird? It was looking at your body from another person's perspective. Currently, I am sitting on a chair and looking at my body lying on the hospital bed. As a scientist, I never believed in souls, ghosts or anything supernatural. I preferred to prove supernatural through scientific experiments.

But this was something I cannot explain or prove.

Our souls switched. Sara and I had our souls switched when we knocked onto each other. My soul was currently residing in her body and vice-versa. It took me a long time before I calmed down and start thinking of solutions. But I found none.

This was the first time, I, Gil Grissom, was lost. I am unable to provide an answer. And it bothered me.

"Have you stared enough? You had this body for the past 40 plus years." A weary voice cut through the silence.

She finally talked. For a period of time, I thought that she was mute. She felt disturbed and my mere presence seemed to rattle her. I guess I looking at her intensely pushed her over the edge.

"Truth to be told, I will never grow sick of my body. I find something new or fascinating every day."

Human body was a fascinating object. It was something I will never get sick of studying.

She made a gag reflex and rolled her eyes.

"I am just wondering what we can do to get our body back," I said.

"You're the renowned entomologist. You go figure out," she said. She tried to roll over to her side but instead, she yelped out in pains. The bandaged arms were really a hindrance to her.

"Don't move around. Your arms are injured," I reminded her gently.

"Yes, yes, my arms. They're yours. Remember? Damn, I felt I aged 20 years old. No, I did. And I missed out 20 years of my life. I am supposed to be 30 this year! And the worst, I am a man now!" she hissed loudly.

"Its 15 years," I corrected. I disliked the fact she widened our age gap by another 5 years.

Judging her reaction, what I just said pissed her off.

"I don't care!"

"Do you think this is easy for me? Sara."

It was never easy for a man to wake up with breasts and missing an important part of the male anatomy. Though I never really put that part to good use other than answering the nature call, but I still very much preferred to have one.

"I'm sorry. I am just cranky. So… have you find any solution?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I wished I had a solution. I did not want to disappoint her. I hated to disappoint her.

But my hesitant fed her answer she did not want to know.

"You don't have a solution?" she asked accusingly. The shine in the blue eyes dulled. The crestfallen looks told me that I have failed her.

"Perhaps, we can try a scientific approach. We can try CT scan." I suggested. After all, we were all scientists. And science worked miracles most of the times.

"They did a CT scan for us when we were admitted. Nothing is wrong. And the only comforting part was our brains were in perfect health." She sighed heavily.

"Sara, we could find a solution eventually. Trust me," I said, holding her hands gently.

I never realized my hands are so rough and huge. My hands seemed lost in hers now.

"Grissom," she tried to withdraw her hand but gave up when she realized that I am not letting go.

"I don't trust anyone anymore," she continued. Then she shut her eyes, refusing to make any eye contacts with me.

My heart winced in pains and my stomach twisted at that what she said. I wanted to let her know she could put her faith in me. She could trust me.

But lately, I had become too much of a jerk to her. I kept my distance when I realized that I was too drawn to her. I was afraid of getting burned. I was too afraid to take the leap of faith when she asked me out for dinner.

"Sara, as much as I don't wish to say this, but we got to accept this situation as it is now. And trust me we can get out of this situation," I gave her hands a good squeeze.

"Grissom, I am tired. Can you please leave? If Catherine or anyone from the lab pops by and sees you here, there will be gossips. And you don't like that."

* * *

Firstly, I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I kind of lose the inspiration for this fiction. I could not open the word document and start to type but I am glad I re-pick this up. I am up for something up light-hearted.

I actually wanted to include Sara's POV but I realized it get a little too long. I wanted to keep each chapter short and sweet. So, I will put Sara's POV into next chapter. I can't ensure frequent updates now as I'm kind of swarm up by work. But, your support and reviews would help. Well, okay, the review button/review box is right below, so go ahead and click it and type something!

Thanks.

xoxo,  
blu3crush.


	5. Acceptance II

**Take Note: There's a bad word in this chapter. Please don't mind. **

**Switching of Souls**

**CHAPTER 4: Acceptance ( Part II )**

* * *

**SARA**

* * *

Armed with a cup of black coffee and Moby Dick, Grissom lounged on the sofa comfortably, placing his two slender legs on the coffee table and shaking them occasionally. Sometimes, I caught him looking up from his book to observe me. But when he met my querying eyes, he darted back to his book. This definitely pissed me off. The sight of him in my young, slender body lying snuggly on the sofa irked me. He was supposed to be on this bed, helpless and groaning in pains.

He decided to annoy me further by staying in this room. His reason of not returning to his room was he was afraid I might harm his body. He was staying to take care of his body.

Taking care of his body!

A better phrase would be to take care of me. Or perhaps, to keep me company. Any reasons would be better than his.

Damn you, Grissom! Seriously, fuck you.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was laced with concern.

If I am really Sara Sidle now, when I heard the concern in his voice, I would be flying to the moon at this very moment. But sadly, I am not. He was just concerned about his body. The body I am borrowing from him now.

"Sara?" His finger toyed around the edge of the page. Then he folded the corner of the book.

"Don't dog-ear the book!" I screamed angrily.

The only pet peeve I had was people folding the edge of a book to bookmark. I treasured books like how some girls loved diamonds or anything sparklingly. When I was growing up, books or reading materials did not come easy. With very little pocket money my foster mother gave me, I had to scrimp and save every available cent I had to buy a new book. Sometimes I might need to skip lunch to save for that physics reference book.

It was an absolute crime to subject books to indignity. And Grissom had just committed the worst crime.

Startled by my sudden outbreak, the book slipped from his hand and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"Sara, did I do anything to anger you?" he asked, with a hint of hurt.

"No. It's just that I hate people who mistreat book." I sighed.

Catherine told me that Grissom was born with a silver spoon. He grew up without any worries of not having food on the table. His mother, seemingly wanting to compensate the lack of father figure in his life, would give him anything he asked. It might be a set of expansive of encyclopaedia or sending him to science classes. His mother would readily agree to it.

"Well, I don't have a bookmark," he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "But for that, I am willing to apologize."

There was a small tug on the corner of his mouth. "You know something?"

I shot him a menacing glance which told him not to say or does anything to irritate me.

"Well, it's interesting to see yourself from another person's perspective. It's fascinating." He moved closer to me.

He reached out for my cheek and stroked it gently.

I am not prepared for this. This intimate action was sending jolts of electricity down the core of my body. This very moment was sizzling for me.

"I'm old." There was a hint of melancholy.

"No, you are perfect in my eyes." I blurted out before I had the chance to bite my tongue.

Yes, Grissom was perfect in my eyes. He had this irresistible charm when he was teaching or conducting experiments. He might not know this. His face on the Forensic Academy pamphlet was what it led me to the conference.

Those sparkling blue eyes just attracted me.

I went for the talk and did not look back. His talk was engaging and thoughts proving. He stood in the middle podium, his face glowing with excitement when he talked about the latest technology and breakthroughs in Forensic.

Towards the end of the session, I knew that I had to ask a few questions to draw his attention. And it did. We had a few coffee sessions at Starbucks to discuss about the newest findings. Our coffee sessions stretched from talking about newest findings in science to personal topics such as life inspiration.

I missed those times where laughter and talking were easy.

"Sara," he called, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Why are you squeezing your legs so tightly together?" he asked.

Err.

Did he really want to know the reason? The nurse came over earlier in the morning to remove the urine catheter for me. She told me that I am well enough to walk to the washroom.

"Are you okay?"

Damn it Grissom.

I need to pee. But how could I tell you this?

'Sorry Grissom, I need to pee but my arms don't allow me to pull the pants off?'

Or

'Grissom, I want to pee but I don't want to touch your manhood.'

Nonsense. I wanted to touch his manhood since I met him but I didn't want to touch it in this situation.

"When was the last time you went to the washroom?" he asked.

Wow. How did he know?

"Sara, my body is old and I don't think my bladder can hold that long. The most important part is bad for my prostate. I do want it intact and healthy when I get back my body." He said, sounding furious.

"I… er…" I looked down at my arms.

Ok, this was embarrassing.

"Oh, your arms. Let me help you." He offered.

"Er…"

"Come on, it's my body."

"Ok…"

He helped me to the washroom. I looked at him and he looked at me. Awkwardness hanging in the room.

"So... how are you going to help?" I asked, biting my lips.

"Well firstly, I need to pull your pants down." His fingers, or rather mine, tugged into the waistband of the cotton pants and pulled it down to my knees.

I breathed in deeply when the fingers grazed my skin. His touch was cool. With one swift motion, he pulled down the boxer I am wearing.

This was definitely embarrassing. I just could not look down and see his manhood.

"Sara, can you step closer to urinal? I don't think my aim was that good when I was in this body. So, as a first timer, I believe you need to be nearer."

Quivering, I took 2 steps nearer.

Then I felt one hand lifting that up. "You can start now."

I felt relief pulsating through my body when I let out the liquid I had been containing.

"Done?" he asked.

I nodded.

He pulled the boxer and pants up.

"Why is your face so red? Are you sick?"

"No… I am okay," I giggled. This was something I am not going to tell him. How could I tell him that ever since I came to Vegas, I wanted to be intimate with him? I wanted something more than just supervisor and subordinate relationship. And how could I tell him that I once dreamt of him and me in a washroom and being intimate?

"Well, I am thinking if we should move in together. My townhouse has an extra room for you."

He was asking me to move in with him. Well, if in the past, I would be over the moon but now I guessed he just wanted to stay in his townhouse and not my shoebox apartment.

"Technically, it's my apartment now." I laughed. "But I am willing to share." I added quickly.

"Grissom, do you want to go to the toilet?" I teased. I wanted to see how he sits to pee rather than standing.

He made a face. "Sara, as a matter of fact, I went when you were asleep. It was fun to sit to answer the call of nature."

"WHAT?! YOU SAW?" I wanted to smack him in the face.

But I can't.

Firstly, my arms were bandaged. And secondly, and most importantly, it's my face.

He shrugged. "I need to. You know, a woman can't really hold her bladder."

"Grissom!" I gave up and stormed back to the bed.

* * *

Ok, I lost my draft for this chapter and need to rewrite it. But I preferred my first draft. But, there's no way I can retrieve it. But well, I hope this is better than my first draft.

Do let me know how you think about this so far. Thanks. I hoped you enjoy this!

Their characters might be a little OOC. Please don't mind. I won't deviate too much.

This is relatively long, thus, I don't want to include in the previous chapter. : )

xoxo,

blu3crush


	6. Wearing a Bra – Grissom's style

**Switching of Souls**

CHAPTER 5: How to wear a Bra – Grissom's style.

* * *

**GRISSOM**

* * *

Right in front of me, there are a polka dot ruffled sleeveless shirt, a short skirt that barely covers anything, royal purple lacy bra and a pair of blood red thong. Being a helpful Greg, he offers to go over to Sara's apartment to grab some clothes for my discharge today. The worst part is I conveniently forget Greg Sanders who enjoys flipping through porn magazine while analyzing DNA should never ever be delegate the task of exploring Sara's apartment and her wardrobe.

And now what, I am trapped between wearing what Greg had assembled or wearing the hospital PJs home.

I take in a deep breath as I run my fingers across the delicate fabrics of Sara's undergarment. The suggestive wink Greg sends me shows that these are just a small part of the collection. I wonder what else did Greg finds. Sara is a private woman who never invites anyone – colleagues or friends – home.

And now, being trapped in Sara's body, I actually send the King of Gossips to Sara's apartment and expose her private life to Greg.

Darn, I sure hope Sara never ever finds out about this.

I stare at the bra that I am holding on my hand.

Speaking of bra, I am definitely not an expert in taking them off. Let alone, wearing them.

I inspect the bra keenly.

It has straps that form a loop on each side, a back buckle and 2 cups.

I am scientist and I know I can figure out how to wear a bra – the Grissom's guide.

Firstly – the PJs need to be off.

Secondly – loop the bra straps over my shoulder and clasp the back buckles

The PJs lies on the floor in a rumpled heap. And Sara's naked body is reflecting off the mirror in full glory.

I have always thought how Sara's body would look like and now I have full access to it.

Her body is perfect to the T.

For the past few days, I have showered under 5 minutes with my eyes closed. There is no soaping of the body. I just let the water run freely over Sara's body. Though I am in her body now, but I don't think I have the rights to touch her body. And I know once I touch her body, I will yearn for more when we switch our body back.

I take in a deep breath and slip the bra strap over my shoulder.

I clasp the buckle and I am done.

That is easy.

Now this is the most difficult part of all - wearing the thongs.

No way am I going to wear those thongs. It looks super uncomfortable and I don't think the short skirt can cover my butt if I wear them.

Perhaps I can skip them. I am still wearing the disposable cotton panty the hospital provides.

And I am all done.

Gil Grissom, you're actually quite good.

"Geez, Sara, what took you so long?" Greg huffed and puffed his chest dramatically.

He is giving me an once-over. He raises his brows in suspicious.

"Sara, what happened to your breasts? They look distorted. Did you push them into the cup?" Greg asks, pointing to my chest area. "You do remember that you need to adjust your mounds." He adds after a dramatic pause.

Do I really need to adjust?

Now when Greg mentions of that, the bra is sitting awkwardly on my body. The underwire is pressing against the nipples, straining them.

AH damn, where's Sara when I need her?

* * *

Michael, the angel of Power and Justice and Cupid were enjoying Garrett Caramel Crisps Popcorn when they observed Grissom and Sara from Heavens.

They bent over and snorted in laughter when they saw Grissom in an awkward situation.

"He should have asked Sara about how to wear a bra," Cupid's tummy was aching from all the laughing.

"Told you it will be fun," Michael tried to keep a straight face but failed terribly.

"I wonder what will happen next. They're a great source of entertainment. I am so sick of shooting arrows." Cupid plopped down on the nearest fluffy cloud.

"This is so much fun. Perhaps we can pay a visit soon. We're actually running out of popcorns. This is a shame. They have the nicest food on earth." Michael's mouth twisted into disgust when he thought of the food they had in heaven. They were often bland or tasteless.

Cupid nodded his agreement and rolled around in the big fleecy cloud.

* * *

As you can see, I change from past tense to present tense for this chapter. I did not know if I should use present tense or past tense when narrating in first person perspective. Novels I read which narrates in first person perspective uses present tense. So I am trying it out for this chapter. So, please help me. Should I use present tense or past tense?

Miss the angels? – They are added for comic relief. :) And I love Garrett Popcorn!

I hope you still find this funny despite the shortness of it.

I'm currently focusing on my 2 other stories "Treacherous" and "The Game Of Love" first as I am in dark, dark Grissom mood. Do give them a try too

Don't give up on this story if the updates get erratic. I know all the frustrations about a writer not updating. I promise I will try to update fortnightly/weekly whenever possible.

And lastly, a big thanks for your reviews, adding this story for subscription and as your favourite. And they always say the greatest source of motivation is reviews. Thanks for not giving up on this story.


	7. Of dream, overactive mind, tender moment

I have doubts about this chapter but I decide to post this chapter. I hope you still enjoy this chapter. I know I am slow in updating for this but it is difficult to write humor. I have to re-read it again and again to see it is funny and sometimes it stresses me out. =X

Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites. They mean a lot for me. :) Please keep them coming. They are my great source of encouragement.

* * *

**Switching of Souls**

CHAPTER 6: Of dream, overactive mind, tender moment

* * *

**SARA**

* * *

The popular hip-hop 'Ice Ice Baby' is playing in the background. Grissom never strikes me as a person who listens to hip-hop or anything pop culture. He in my opinion only listens to classical music or opera. I am definitely seeing a different side of him.

As the music rocks on, he swings his hips to the left and then to the right slowly. He pops the button from his shirt teasingly. When the buttons are all undone, he let it slips off to the floor. I wait with abated breath when his hands move to the waistband of his pants. I bite my lips hard when he steps out of his grey sweatpants. Then his boxer comes off.

He is standing right in front of me in full naked glory. His erection is standing proud and hard.

"Oh Sara," he smirks. He crawls on top of me. "Don't you want to touch me?" he asks.

I want to but I can't. He uses his silk necktie to restrain me. My hands are tied to the headboard of his bed.

He nudges my legs open and kneels in between them.

He takes in a deep breath. "Oh my sweet Sara," he lowers down and kisses me on my lips. His tongue explores the inside of my mouth. He tastes like a fresh cup of Blue Hawaiian. He tastes so nice. He nips my lips with his teeth. His hands are not idling either. They push my shirt up and fondle my breasts through the thin fabric of my cotton bra.

"Grissom, please," I arch myself up.

He lets out a raspy moan when I arch myself into his erection.

"You're such a devil." he glides down to my intimate area.

"Sara, wake up!"

Ah, damn. Who is the idiot who wakes me up? I am going to kill her for interrupting my dreams. I open my eyes to find my face hovering over me.

Am I dreaming again?

No, no, no.

Grissom and I have our souls switched two weeks ago.

"Shit," I curse. He looks at me innocently, "did I interrupt anything?"

"What?" Yes, you do. You interrupt my dreams. The dream version of you is being a tease but I like it much better. We are going to have so much fun until you decide to wake me up.

I shift uneasily when I realize he is observing me like a piece of evidence.

Then I realize how tight my pant is. My lower region feels enlarged and very restrained. Gosh, now I know why he asks did he interrupt anything. This is so embarrassing. The erection causes a tent in the blanket.

I flip over, blocking him from seeing.

"Gosh! Grissom." I scream, attempting to hit it back down.

He let out a chortle. "This is normal. It is Nocturnal Penile Tumescence. It is also known as Morning Wood."

"Of course I know what this is. But WHY!?" It must be that dream. I hate his body now. Why his body reacts this way?

Grissom shrugs, "you have an over-active mind. I never encounter that after I turn 40."

A pillow lurches towards him. "You're sick!" Grissom ducks the pillow effortlessly.

"Go and have a shower. It helps. I make breakfast."

I throw another pillow and this time it hits his face flatly. I laugh gleefully, giving a what-can-you-do-to-me face.

"It's your face." He turns and leaves the room.

"GIL GRISSOM! You're so sick!" I scream.

Eventually I cool down with a cold shower. The cold shower really helps bringing the erection down. I am coming to term with his body now. He has a Texas shaped birthmark at his left butt. His beard grows at an alarming rate. I shave yesterday and the stubbles are poking out now. I cannot see as well as the past. Without the glasses, all I can see is blurry image. He has chest hair too. They are short and curly. They have the same shade as his hair. His girth and length surprise me too. Well endowed; that I can say and vouch.

I wipe away the moist off the mirror.

Today marks the fifteenth day we switches soul yet I am not use to the reflection that stares back. It is still weird to see him in the mirror. I guess I have to get used to it. I do not know how and when we can have our body back.

He seems to accept the situation better than I do. I find it funny that Gil Grissom, a renowned scientist, accepts this.

I thought he will rack his brain and switches our souls back but he did not. This surprised me.

"Sara, this is beyond our means," he confessed the night I move into his townhouse.

"We have to accept this and work a solution together." He clasped my hands firmly. He sounded resigned then.

I look at the mirror again.

"Sara Sidle, you can do this." I encourage.

When I walk to the dining area, I smell the aroma of bacons sizzling in the pan and the scent of fresh coffee. I almost laugh aloud when I see myself in an apron.

He turns. "What's wrong?"

"I never cook. I eat takeout. You wearing an apron and cooking amuse me."

"I cook. I used to cook for my mother when I was young. She loves my American breakfast," he said. "I love bacons and scrambled eggs." He fills the plate with crispy bacon and fluffy scrambled eggs.

He pushes the plate of food towards me. "Eat." He gives me a smile.

He proceeds to cut the bacon into smaller pieces. He forks one of them. "I fry them to perfection."

"STOP!" I scream before he can put that piece of offending meat into my mouth.

He freezes. I snatch the fork from his hand. "I am a vegetarian."

His mouth forms a huge 'O' and slaps his forehead. "I forgot."

He is being Gil Grissom. After all these years, he cannot remember a simple fact about Sara Sidle.

"You're not going to put any meat in my body." I say and walk to the rubbish bin with two plateful of food. I dump everything in the rubbish bin.

"That's not fair!"

"Life is never fair." I sigh.

Yes, life is never fair. I fall so hard for him but he cannot remember that I am a vegetarian.

"Sara… Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I am fine." I blink away my tear.

"I am sorry." He apologizes. He cups my face and brushes his finger across my face tenderly.

* * *

They're going back to work soon! ;)


End file.
